


Heaven & Hell

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Crowley, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slave Castiel, Sub Castiel, cas in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley takes Castiel as his new consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven & Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for possible dub-con. Castiel is taken as a slave against his will however he gives his consent for all sexual acts.

Being King of Hell has its perks.

Crowley took the throne from Lucifer. His short-sightedness left demons scrambling for power. While most couldn’t tell their left from their right, Crowley snuck in through the back and claimed the throne of blood and bones. He took Heaven and Hell and everything in between for himself. 

The Angels fell when he took Heaven. Only the best remains by his side, loyal and strong. Castiel kneels at his feet. His blue eyes a shining beacon in the pit of red and black. He waits patiently, white collar tight around his neck, for his orders. 

Castiel’s wings are on display, his body is still but his golden wings quiver as pleasure courses through him. A black remote swings from Crowley’s fingers, matching his sharpest suit. Demons bow at his feet. Chains clatter around him. 

Snapping his fingers, the remaining demons are flung from his throne room. He hears their bones crack against marble pillars. Castiel mewls at his feet. 

‘Up angel.’ He commands. Castiel turns his head. His blue eyes shining with unshed tears, his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink. He climbs into Crowley’s lap, straddling him. His cock leaks through the white panties, silk soaked through. 

He wears a delicate ivory slip, the trim matching the white leather collar the angel wears. It barely covers his perky nipples. Dusty pink buds have been pumped. Crowley had Castiel laid out on the bed this morning, watching as he humped the air, cock straining against white panties. His chest is sensitive and one brush over the puffy nubs will have Cas coming all over himself. 

Crowley pets him through the soft silk, murmuring praises to the angel.

‘Such a good little pet Castiel. I can taste the jealousy on every Demons lips.’ Crowley lips a stripe over Cas’s exposed throat. A pearl plug rests against his prostate, keeping him on the edge. Castiel will not come without the command. Despite his rebellious nature Cas takes orders well. He whimpers as Crowley teases around his puffy nipples. 

‘Come Castiel.’ He commands. His demon tongue curling sinfully around Castiel’s real name, bastardising the holy speech. Cas’s eyes are Maya blue, his head thrown back, slender neck exposed, submissive and shaking in Crowley’s lap. 

The angel sinks to his knees almost immediately. Blessed hands pulling Crowley's cock from his pants. his heavenly lips are painted with a delicate peach as the perfect cupid bow stretches over Crowley’s leaking cock. Swallowing around his leaking prick, Castiel moans.


End file.
